


Save the Last Dance

by Bookkbaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Canon Fix-It, Season 8 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookkbaby/pseuds/Bookkbaby
Summary: All of time and space is safe.Keith still feels like he's missing something, and he thinks he knows what it is.





	Save the Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm ignoring canon and substituting THIS

Keith stared out over Altea, not really seeing the field of flowers spread out before him or the soft glow of the moons in the sky.

To think, only a year this planet hadn't existed at all, and if Voltron had failed... this reality wouldn't exist. The moonlight wouldn't be here to peacefully cover the land of this once-dead planet. All the people and places they'd seen as Paladins would have ceased to exist.

It still felt strange to Keith that after so long at war, they now had this peace. Not to say that the Galra weren't still a problem; there were factions that were still loyal to a dead emperor, factions whose leaders wanted power at any cost, but the skirmishes were few and far between. More and more planets were coming into the Coalition by the day and it seemed like true galatic peace was not so far off.

Which, Keith thought, was a good thing, considering that their Blue Paladin had been out of commission for some time now. Allura had taken up the mantle of Queen of Altea in addition to being the Blue Lion of Voltron, and if her Queenly duties weren't enough, she was soon to become a mother as well.

Keith envied them, he really did. Lance was settling into his role as Queen Consort, instructed with good humor by Coran in all things Altean. Lance had grown a lot from that kid who claimed to be the best pilot in the galaxy and flirted with anything vaguely female that glanced his way. He'd grown into someone Keith could respect, maybe even call a friend.

Keith supposes that means he's changed too from that angry, abandoned child he'd been when they'd first started their journey. He'd found a family among the stars; he'd even found his mother.  
Hunk was having the time of his life experimenting with new alien cuisines and even inventing a few. No spice was too rare for a Paladin of Voltron, no meat too expensive for a Defender of the Universe, no delicacy out of reach. Hunk's palate had never been more satisfied or more adventurous.

Pidge, naturally, was having a blast with all the new alien tech to find and integrate. She'd tracked down the Olkarian refugees and had worked with them for a while, helped them set up a new homeworld similar to their former planet, and had been on the go ever since. She'd been making leaps and bounds in technological advancements, combining tech from cultures that had never even heard of one another in ways that only Pidge could dream up.

And of course, there was Shiro. Captain of the Atlas, an Admiral of the Garrison, and ambassador of Earth. A quiet life surrounded by stars; it was all Shiro had ever wanted. It was all Keith had ever wanted for him.

Of all of them, Keith was the only one who found himself at loose ends. He stared out at the field of juniberry flowers morosely.

Allura and Lance had Altea and each other. Hunk had his family and his cooking. Pidge had her family and her technology. Shiro had the Atlas. Keith... had nothing.

True, he had the Blade of Marmora. He had Krolia and Kosmo. As the Black Paladin, he was welcome anywhere he went.

He still felt like something was missing. He had a feeling he knew what that something was.

As if on cue, he heard familiar footsteps behind him on the terrace. He turned, mouth already quirking up in a smile.

"Couldn't sleep?" Shiro asked him, coming over to stand next to Keith. He was close enough Keith could feel the heat radiate off of him, and even though it wasn't unusual for Shiro to stand so close it still made Keith's heart skip a beat.

He sighed and let himself soak up Shiro's presence, the ache in his chest easing a little.

"It still feels too quiet," Keith said softly, knowing Shiro would understand what he meant. Shiro nodded.

"Even now, sometimes I wake up and think I'm about to be dragged to the Arena," Shiro said. "Or that Zarkon is attacking. Or one of Honerva's Robeasts."

Keith nodded. They've all got nightmares, though Shiro's are some of the worst.

Shiro put a hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith tried not to tense, tried not to lean into the touch like a neglected kitten in need of pets. He succeeded. Mostly.

"It gets easier," Shiro said. "Though something tells me that's not the only reason you're not sleeping."

Keith sighed. It was useless to hide anything from Shiro. Shiro knew him too well.

"The wedding was... it was beautiful," Keith said finally, not looking at Shiro. Shiro just watched him, waiting.

Keith looked down.

The wedding _had_  been beautiful. It was also the reason why all the Paladins had assembled in the same place for the first time in months. Allura had been gorgeous, glowing with new life, and Lance had been so overwhelmed he'd cried. Since it was a royal wedding, especially considering it was two of the Paladins of Voltron being wed, it had been quite the spectacle, though only the ceremony itself had been televised across the universe. The reception after had been much more intimate, though still fairly large by Earth standards. They'd met a lot of people on their journey, after all.

It had also thrown into sharp relief all the things Keith wanted that remained out of his grasp. He'd spent most of the reception nursing a single glass of nunvil-spiked punch, occasionally joined by Krolia and Kolivan, and watched. He'd watched as Lance and Allura twirled in their first dance as a married couple, he'd seen Hunk spun Shay around the dance floor, he'd witnessed Matt drag Pidge out from her corner with her tablet in order to dance a traditional cha-cha-slide.

He'd seen Shiro dance. It seemed like everyone in the place wanted a piece of Earth's Ambassador and Shiro was happy to dance with anyone who asked, a kind, happy smile on his face. The crew of the Atlas had been invited to the reception as well, and Keith couldn't help but notice a certain, rather handsome man with dark skin who had approached Shiro and asked for no less than three dances.

Shiro had obliged him, of course, and why wouldn't he? It's not like Keith had any claim over Shiro. He had no say in who Shiro could and could not dance with, and more to the point, he hadn't been around. He'd had missions to run with the Blade to help heal some of the wounds the Galra had left across the universe and Shiro had had his own missions on the Atlas.

If Shiro had fallen for someone else... well, Keith had no grounds to feel jealous. He'd missed his shot, lost his chance when he didn't tell Shiro how he felt.

"They'll be happy together."

Keith startled, having gotten so lost in his own dark musings he'd forgotten that the subject of them was standing next to him. It took Keith a minute to track where the conversation had gone, but then he offered Shiro a tight smile.

Allura and Lance. Right.

"Yeah. They will be," Keith said. All he could think about was Shiro and the man he'd seen him dancing with.

Perhaps it was for the best. As long as Shiro was happy...

"Are you?" Shiro asked. "Happy, that is."

Keith shook himself, briefly wondering with fear if Shiro had developed the ability to read minds before he realized that, again, his thoughts had wandered.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Keith said. His voice didn't even sound convincing to his own ears.

Shiro chuckled dryly.

"Sure, that's why you're standing out here in the middle of the night, staring into the darkness," Shiro said. Keith scowled.

"I'll _be_  fine, then, is that better?" he asked. Shiro's expression softened.

"Keith, you know you can talk to me, right?" Shiro asked. "About anything."

Keith couldn't look at him. He couldn't see Shiro's eyes, grey and gentle in the moonlight, and not give in. He couldn't see the silver sheen of moonbeams in Shiro's hair and not want to tangle his fingers in it. He

couldn't feel Shiro so close, the illusion of privacy in the darkness surrounding them, and not want more.

"It's nothing," he said. He cast his mind around for another topic, anything to get them off this one. "Did you uh... have fun?"

Shiro studied him for a moment, confusion wrinkling his brow.

"...Yes," he said after a moment. "I like dancing."

"I'll bet," Keith said sourly. He winced, mentally kicking himself for the slip. Shrio's gaze goes laser-focused on him.

"Keith, what is this about?" Shiro asked. Keith shook his head.

"Nothing. It's nothing, just-" Keith closed his eyes and steeled himself. He swallowed. "You looked like you were having fun. That's all. With that-" Keith waved his hand vaguely to encompass all what Shiro's dance partner was. Tall. Broad. Handsome. An easy smile and probably sweet, just like Shiro. Fully human, not half-Galra, probably no raging temper, no history of petty theft and 'disciplinary issues' and-

And not Keith. So much more what Shiro deserved, all the things Keith couldn't give him.

"Think he works on the Atlas," Keith finished, voice going low and strained despite his best efforts. He cleared his throat. "You known him long?"

Shiro thought for a moment.

"I think his name's... Chris? Curtis?" Shiro said hesitantly. He shrugged a shoulder. "He works on the bridge with me sometimes. Good dancer too."

Keith tensed. He couldn't help it, every organ in his body was coiled like a spring and something dark and ugly in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah," Keith said. He meant to make it a question, a friendly prompt to continue, but his throat was closed up.

Shiro was quiet for a moment. Keith didn't look at him, didn't want to know what he'd see in Shiro's eyes.

"Keith..." Shiro finally said. "Are you jealous?"

Keith recoiled like Shiro had suddenly burst into flame. He felt stripped bare and vulnerable and quite suddenly he wanted to be anywhere but there. He could face Zarkon, he could even fight Honerva, but have a talk with Shiro about Keith's feelings for him?

That was terrifying.

He opened his mouth to make some kind of excuse, some kind of denial already on his lips, but it died the second he looked at Shiro. Shiro was looking at him with an unreadable, guarded expression. Keith's heart sank, his body suddenly cold despite the warm night air.

Shiro had figured him out. And as Keith had thought, Shiro didn't love him back. Not that way, at least.

"I-" Keith said, but the words wouldn't come. Shiro shifted closer.

"You _are_  jealous," Shiro said, staring at him in what looked like wonder. Keith flinched away, folding his arms across his chest like that would stop the spiderwebbing cracks across his heart.

"I'm not," he said, but it was a feeble protest at best and just as damning as if he'd shouted his true feelings to the rooftops.

He couldn't look at Shiro. He couldn't look away, either.

He closed his eyes and braced himself.

" _Keith._ "

A warm hand touched his cheek. Keith's eyes flew open to find Shiro suddenly inches from him, staring at him as though he held the secrets of the universe.

The moment stretched. Keith had no idea what was happening and from the look on his face, Shiro had no idea what to say.

Keith didn't care. This didn't feel like a rejection, not with Shiro's breath warm on his face, not with Shiro's flesh hand on his cheek and the mechanical arm finding purchase low on his hip.

"Dance with me?" Shiro finally asked. Keith gave the slightest of nods, almost afraid to dislodge Shiro's hand and bring the moment crashing down around them. He still wasn't sure what was happening, but Keith was willing to go along with it until the heat death of the universe, if only he was permitted to.

There's no music, the reception long since over, but the breeze through the trees and tall grasses is enough. Keith let Shiro lead, inhaling sharply when he felt Shiro's hand slide to the small of his back and pull him closer. He looked up at Shiro, confused and trying to tamp down the stirrings of hope low in his gut.

This couldn't mean what it _felt_  like it meant.

"I like to dance," Shiro said softly. "Haven't had much reason to lately, but... all night, I've been hoping you would ask."

"To dance with you?" Keith asked. Shiro smiled.

"Yes," he said simply. "There's nobody I'd rather dance with."

Keith's heart beat faster in his chest. The way Shiro was looking at him, coupled with the moonlight from above, the press of Shiro's body against his own... Keith couldn't help but wonder.

"Shiro," he asked, summoning up all his courage in case, despite all evidence, he was reading this wrong. "What is this? What are we doing?"

Shiro just smiled and tilted his head to rest his forehead against Keith's. Keith sucked in a breath, felt the air shudder in his lungs.

"Dancing," Shiro said. Each syllable was a puff of air against Keith's lips and he _wanted_  with an intensity that stunned even himself.

"Is that all?" Keith asked. He didn't think he imagined the way Shiro shivered at that, a thrill running through him at the realization.

"If you want," Shiro replied, his voice a breath of sound.

Oh, Keith _wanted_  all right.

It took the slightest tilt of his head, the least tug of his hands fisted in Shiro's uniform jacket, and suddenly Shiro's mouth was on his.

Keith's mind blanked. He pulled Shiro deeper, felt Shiro's groan across his tongue, and it was like the sensation and the sound set his body on fire. He burned, as greedy for Shiro's mouth as a man dying in the desert is for an oasis.

Shiro's hand found its way to the back of Keith's neck as he took control of the kiss. He banked the fire to something manageable, something almost sweet but no less passionate.

They finally had to come up for air, Keith panting as he remembered that he couldn't breathe in Shiro, as much as he'd like to.

Shiro gave a breathless chuckle.

"I've wanted to do that... for a _long_  time," Shiro admitted, voice exhilarated, almost giddy. Keith knew the feeling; he felt as if he was lighter than the air, his chest filled with so much light and warmth he was practically bursting with it.

"Me too," Keith said. He took a deep breath. No more misunderstandings, no more confusion. He could manage this last bit of bravery. "Shiro... I love you. I'm in love with you."

Shiro's answering smile could have powered several nearby galaxies.

"I love you too, Keith," Shiro said, voice soft and warm. He kissed Keith again, quick and chaste. "So much."

Keith leaned his whole body up against Shiro's chest, relishing the way Shiro's warm arms wrapped around him.

"Dance with me?" Keith asked. Shiro laughed and pressed his mouth to the top of Keith's head.

"Always," he said, and it felt like a vow. One they'd keep for as long as they both shall live.


End file.
